


Daddy Dearest

by Cherienymphe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: You’re a single mother who’s new to town. Steve Rogers has convinced himself that he’s exactly what you and your son need.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: NON-CON! {IF THIS OFFENDS YOU PLEASE DNI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED}

You set the heavy plant down with a groan, doing your best not to crack the ceramic pot it was in. You straightened, brushing your fingers along your hairline, frowning when they came back damp. You glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to make its way over your head. You were thankful that you’d gotten up as early as you did, relieved that you would beat the heat after all.

It was always so hot here, and while your last place of residence was definitely no Alaska or anything, the heat you’d endured before was at least bearable. You sighed, brushing your hands along your white sundress just as a soft gurgle sounded from beside you. You glanced at your son, familiar eyes staring back at you as he watched you attempt to organize something akin to a greenhouse together.

“Mommy’s almost done,” you assured him.

He beat his tiny hands against the stroller with a smile, and you returned it. You turned to grab the last potted plant when you heard voices near the front of your house. You frowned, briefly squinting over your shoulder before continuing your task. Your son cooed again, beating his hands against the stroller with a laugh, but you brushed it off. However, when you straightened, plant in hand, you were met with the sight of a tall broad figure standing before you.

With a shriek, your hands lost their grip, but before the pot could fall and break, the stranger exhibited some impressive reflexes and caught it. You stumbled away in fear, closer to your son, when you paused. Your eyes met his and you tilted your head in confusion. Awe filled you as you realized that you knew that face. Practically everyone in America did.

“Ma’am,” he greeted, as polite as his reputation preceded.

“C-Captain,” you responded, immediately cursing yourself. “Captain America.”

He cracked a small, almost bashful, smile at your correction.

“You can just call me Steve,” he replied, and you nodded.

There was a brief awkward silence in which you just stared at him, unsure of what to say or even how to act. He was taller than you’d thought he’d be, and it took you by surprise as you found yourself struggling hold his gaze. Why was he here?

“You want this here?” he asked, gesturing to the table you were trying to lift the plant onto.

“Please,” you breathed, and he paused for the briefest of moments at your response before placing it down.

When he turned back around you were standing closer to your son, a hand placed on his stroller. The blond Avenger’s smile widened as his eyes landed on him, and it blinded you. He took a step forward.

“…and who’s this little man?”

“This is my son, Leo. He just turned 1,” you replied, in disbelief that you were introducing Steve Rogers to your son.

“He’s beautiful,” he said and the sincerity there took you by surprise.

He tore his eyes away from him only to rest them on you as he placed his hands on his hips.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here…”

You nodded, squinting up at him.

“A few members of our team and I are doing some reconnaissance in the next city over. We’re laying low here in the meantime,” he explained.

That made sense. The next city over was big and lively, full of people attracted to that kind of lifestyle, and you were sure every single person there would learn of the presence of Captain America in no time. It would make their job a lot harder, no doubt. The town you lived in was small, only about 1,000 people residing in it, but everyone kind of kept to themselves. It was a town people came to when they wanted to hide.

“I’m _here_ with you because of an incident that took place some weeks ago.”

You frowned, fingers clenching around the handle of your son’s stroller as you processed his words. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes apologetic as if the last thing he wanted to do was discuss this with you. You cleared your throat, a chill passing through you.

“Is it…is it related? To what you’re doing,” you clarified.

He nodded.

“We think it is, ma’am.”

You swallowed, pushing your son along as you glanced over your shoulder at your visitor.

“Why don’t you come inside?”

.

.

.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, thank you,” he answered with a shake of his head.

You closed the fridge, leaning against your counter with your son on your hip. Steve Rogers was sitting at your little kitchen table, his large frame making it, and your kitchen, look so much smaller. You could hardly believe it. You glanced around with a grimace.

“I’m sorry the place is such a mess,” you apologized.

“No need to be sorry. Your neighbor told me that you just moved here,” Steve said, arms folded over his chest.

“We’ve been here for a few weeks. That’s more than enough time to get this place together. I just…”

He sighed when you trailed off, straightening in the chair as he rested his hands in his lap.

“You were kidnapped when you first got to the area, about fifteen minutes away from here,” he gently began.

You nodded, clutching Leo to you. It was the scariest day of your life, and the entire time all you could think about was Leo.

“One of my tires blew, and I had gotten out to change it when it happened. Leo was in the car, and they…they left him. The police found my car and him on the side of the road not too long after. They told me that aside from some mild thirst, Leo was fine. It took two days for them to find me, and I guess my kidnappers had gotten a tip or something, because they cleared out in a hurry only minutes before the police broke into wherever they were keeping me,” you explained, talking about the incident for the first time in weeks.

Steve looked at you sadly, leaning forward now.

“…and you didn’t see a face? Recognize a voice?”

“Nothing,” you shook your head. “I wasn’t of much help to the police either when they asked these questions.”

He stood, nearing you as you looked up at him.

“Don’t be sorry about that. It isn’t your fault. I just wanted to compare your story to some others.”

Horror struck you.

“Others? There are other girls who…?”

“There are. I can’t disclose any details, but I just wanted to hear your experience from you,” he confirmed, keeping his voice low.

Leo was dozing now, and you placed your hand on the back of his head, trembling.

“Do you think I should leave?”

Steve shook his head.

“No. You’re perfectly safe with us here. We won’t leave without taking care of this. I promise,” he assured.

You sighed in relief, smiling at him as he gazed at you.

“Thank you. I feel like I can finally start resting easy, now. I haven’t gotten much sleep since it happened, and raising a 1 year old doesn’t exactly help,” you confessed, walking him to the door.

“You’ll have nothing to worry about from now on. It was nice meeting you…”

You chuckled and resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

“I’m positive you already know my name.”

Steve smiled.

“I do, but it wasn’t given with your permission.”

You felt your face get hot at not only how gentlemanly he was being, but at the way he looked at you. He was giving you his undivided attention, and you hadn’t been looked at like that in a while.

“(Y/N),” you introduced yourself.

“(Y/N),” he repeated, with a nod. “Nice to meet you.”

.

.

.

There was a knock on your door, and your heart skipped a beat as you almost dropped the picture frame you were holding. You glanced at Leo, sleeping peacefully in his playpen before standing and making your way to the door. You were hesitant as you unlocked the door. Since you came to town the only visitors you had had been the police, and that was only twice.

You cracked it open, blinking in surprise before smiling.

“Steve,” you greeted, opening the door and unlocking the screen. “What are you doing here?”

He looked around, almost worriedly, as he stepped past you. His blue eyes were cold.

“I just wanted to check in on you.”

You frowned, not liking the way he said that.

“Is something happening?”

You always thought it was irrational, but you could never help but to fear that your kidnappers would come back for you. You knew that sex trafficking was becoming more and more common, and you were an easy target. A single mother with no relatives in a small town. It was why you hardly left the house.

He looked at you, taking in your stricken expression before briefly rubbing his hand along your arm, face softening.

“No. I told you, you won’t have anything to worry about anymore,” he replied, taking in the mess.

You chuckled, stepping over some toys.

“I finally decided to start putting all of this stuff away. Sorry-.”

“Stop apologizing,” he gently replied. “Let me help you…”

Your eyes widened.

“No, I can’t ask that of you. I should’ve had all of this done weeks ago and…,” you trailed off when he brushed his hand along your shoulder.

You watched him sit down on the floor beside an unopened box.

“You’re going to keep apologizing,” he said with a chuckle. “Besides, I want to help.”

You hesitated, before dropping to your knees with a small sigh.

“Okay,” you relented, and he smirked, because you both knew that you didn’t have much choice in the matter anyway.

You should have found it odd that Steve Rogers was on your living room floor, helping you unpack and tidy up your house, but you didn’t. He was a good man, a hero. It was quiet but not uncomfortable, and you were sure it was because of who he was. After all, he was still a stranger, Captain America or not, but he didn’t feel like a stranger.

“What is it?” you asked, catching him glancing at you once in a while.

He pursed his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face that you’d seen on the news plenty of times.

“It was just you and your son during the incident, and it was just you and your son the other day…,” he trailed off, and you looked down.

You knew what he was getting at, and he probably didn’t want to be rude and come out and ask. You set down the dishes you’d just unwrapped before sighing.

“I don’t know where his father is,” you confessed.

Steve frowned, rearing back a bit before you continued.

“We were happy. At least…I thought that we were,” you began with a shrug. “When I told him about the pregnancy, he was ecstatic to be a father and then when I was four months along, I woke up one morning and he was gone. All of his stuff was gone, and his phone kept going straight to voicemail. I never saw him again.”

Steve’s face was taught, jaw clenched as he stared at you with wide eyes. He didn’t respond at first, turning his head away as he heaved a heavy sigh.

“That’s horrible,” he eventually said, and you noticed the way his hands clenched into fists.

“Hey,” you said, placing your hand on his arm, drawing his attention back to you. “I know that things were very different in your day, but it happens.”

“Is that supposed to make it okay?” he thundered, and you were taken aback by his anger.

You heard Leo stir a bit before going back to sleep.

“No, it doesn’t,” you sighed. “…but I made my peace with it a long time ago.”

“You had to have been terrified…,” he wondered, his hand coming up to graze your own.

“I was,” you confirmed. “Especially since I had burned so many bridges to be with him. My family didn’t exactly approve, and in the end, I guess they saw something I was blinded to.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself,” he angrily replied, shaking his head. “You’re…wonderful.”

“You don’t even know me,” you nervously chuckled. “I could be the world’s worst mother-.”

“You raised him all on your own, (Y/N). He’s beautiful and healthy and you did that by yourself for a year. You shouldn’t have had to.”

You didn’t know what to say, especially with how he was looking at you. It had just been you and Leo for so long, and while you knew you always did the best you could, it felt nice to have someone acknowledge it. It _had_ been hard, harder than it should have been due to your ex’s abrupt absence.

“Thank you,” you whispered, surprised at how hoarse you sounded.

Steve reached out to brush his hand along your cheek, and you were embarrassed. You hadn’t realized you’d started crying.

“God, I’m sorry,” you sniffed. “I shouldn’t have dumped all of that on you.”

You stood with a chuckle just as Leo began to stir again, and this time you knew he was awake for good. You crossed the room, leaning over to pick him up just as he began to cry. You shushed him as you turned back to Steve, finding his intense gaze already on you.

“He’s probably hungry. That’s the only time he ever wakes up in a bad mood,” you explained.

You approached him, eyebrows raised.

“Do you want to hold him while I fix his food?”

You held in a laugh as Steve blanched.

“Are you sure?”

“You’re Captain America. I’d probably trust him more in your hands than I do my own,” you joked, handing him over.

You sharply inhaled as you watched him cradle Leo, your son looking so small in his big arms.

“He looks…so much like you,” he murmured, distracted.

“Yeah, that is one thing I’m grateful for. I can’t see his father in him, at all, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d think I conceived him all by myself.”

You walked past him, hearing his light steps behind you as he followed you into the kitchen. His presence was calming as you moved about, and you looked over your shoulder to see him looking around with a frown.

“What is it?” you asked, pausing in your task, tilting your head at him.

He shook his head.

“Nothing,” he murmured, turning back to your son.

You furrowed your brows but brushed it off before turning back around. It wasn’t long before you heard a low humming sound, the familiar coos of your son reaching your ears soon after.

.

.

.

“Steve…I can’t take this,” you refused, shaking your head.

He rolled his eyes, brushing past you and into your home, and you sighed.

“Steve,” you protested, but to no avail.

You watched as he began emptying the grocery bags, filling your cabinets and refrigerator with food. You opted to choose your battles, and simply set about helping him. You glanced at him with a small frown.

For the past week or so he’d stopped by almost every day. The two of you would talk as he helped you unpack, and you were grateful because you only had a couple of more boxes left. He’d always play with Leo, occupying him while you made his food, and then you’d talk some more.

It was only recently when he started… _broadening_ his help. He’d bring groceries by and work on things around the house that needed fixing. Hell, thanks to him your greenhouse was actually a functioning greenhouse, now. You were grateful, so grateful, but sometimes…

He turned to look at you as he out the last of the groceries away, and you swallowed.

Sometimes he looked at you in a way that confused you. It was a look that was so intense, you didn’t know how to feel about it. Your ex hadn’t even looked at you that way before.

“Steve, you…you’re doing more than enough for me. Really…”

You’d had this conversation before, and every time it was the same thing.

“I want to help you,” was his simple response every time.

You frowned, crossing your arms over your chest with a huff.

“Do you…do you pity me?”

It was a thought that constantly plagued you, and you hated it. He blinked, and you would have found his reaction adorable if you weren’t under the impression that you were just a charity case.

“No,” he said, sounding almost offended.

“Leo and I have been doing fine, and I don’t want your help if it’s just-.”

You cut yourself off as he took your hands in his, staring down at you with a small sad smile.

“I see a young woman who was left in a difficult situation, and I want to help her. Not because I pity her, but because she’s a wonderful mother who I think deserves the world,” he explained.

There was so much conviction there, and while anyone else probably would have swooned, it just made you slightly uncomfortable. You slowly tore your hands away, glancing away as he frowned.

“Steve…you aren’t Leo’s father, and you don’t have to try and make up for what he did. We’re fine,” you assured him. “Besides, Leo is…he adores you, and what’s going to happen a few weeks from now when you have to leave?”

He exhaled, crossing his arms over his chest, almost like a child.

“I could stick around for a while,” he offered.

You gave him a reproachful look.

“Steve…”

“I might be here longer than you think. Don’t think about that, right now,” he said with a small smile.

You didn’t return it, instead watching him as he began checking your windows and doors.

“I have to leave for a few days, maybe four at the most,” he told you.

“Oh,” you said, hoping the relief in your voice wasn’t too obvious.

“I might send someone to look out for you, so don’t be alarmed if you see an Avenger in your front lawn at night.”

You opened your mouth to protest but decided against it. You simply nodded, watching him grab a pan before turning on your stove. You bit your lip, swallowing a complaint.

.

.

.

He was right. During the days that he was gone, you would look out of your window at night to find an unfamiliar figure standing in front of your house. There were no lights near your house, and it was always too dark to see who it could be. You pursed your lips, shaking your head as you let the curtain fall back into place before taking Leo upstairs.

Steve Rogers was just being Steve Rogers. That was what you told yourself. He was Captain America, the poster boy for good Samaritans and every parents’ wet dream everywhere. He was only trying to help, and you just weren’t used to help. You weren’t used to people like him, and because of that, you were just acting like a bitch. That had to be it.

What sane person would be annoyed by all that he was doing for you?

It was the third day without him when your cell phone rang. You answered it without thinking, only for your mouth to fall open in shock as the other person on the line began to speak. They confirmed your name and you responded that it was indeed you. Thus, began the explanation for the call.

Your ex, Leo’s father, had been found dead. He had never told you much about his family, and the woman on the phone confirmed they weren’t able to get in touch with any relatives. It seemed that he hadn’t updated his emergency contact after leaving you, and so you were who they had to call. You swallowed as you hung up the phone, unsure of how to feel.

That was how Steve found you when he knocked on your door two hours later. You answered it in a daze, barely acknowledging him as you let him in.

“(Y/N),” he called in a firm voice that startled you from your trance.

You blinked at him, realizing that he’d probably been calling you for a minute. His face was wrought with confusion and worry as he gazed at you.

“My ex is…dead. Nathan. That was his name,” you mumbled, slowing sinking onto your couch.

Steve crossed the room to lift Leo into his arms, the infant placing a hand on the man’s cheek.

“How do you know?” he asked, almost demanded.

You look up at him.

“Apparently I was still listed as his emergency contact. They weren’t able to get in touch with any relatives either.”

He studied you with a frown, eyes roaming over your frozen form.

“You seem upset by the news,” he observed.

Was it just you…or did he sound almost disapproving?

“Well, we _had_ been together for nearly two years before… No matter how things ended between us, when we were together, he wasn’t just my boyfriend. He was also my friend.”

“Friends don’t do what he did to you.”

You huffed, getting a bit irritated by his callous tone.

“I know that, but I never got closure. I was forced to move on and make peace with everything, because I was given no other choice, and now I’ll never get it. I’ll never know why he just up and left-.”

“Why do you want to? He was a coward. He didn’t want to take responsibility for his actions,” he argued.

“I know that, but-.”

“If you know that then why are you bothered by this news?”

“Steve, I loved him…for years. Can I not grieve over this?” you asked him, genuinely confused and taken aback by his behavior.

He simply looked away from you, rocking Leo as he smiled at him.

“So, who’s going to deal with arrangements?”

“I…I don’t know. I suppose that would fall to me, but the phone call came all the way from California. I don’t know what to do,” you murmured. “They didn’t even say how he died.”

Steve ignored you, walking into the kitchen. You frowned as you heard him fiddling around in there, and you surmised that he was going to start cooking. There was that feeling again, that feeling that made you feel like a bitch. This wasn’t his house…

.

.

.

You slammed the door shut behind you with an irritated sigh. Leo was quiet, simply resting on your hip as you locked the door. You had just set him down, barely getting your jacket off when a knock sounded on your door. You swallowed another sigh, resisting the urge to groan, because you already knew who was on the other side.

Since he’d been back, a day hadn’t gone by when Steve didn’t show up to help around the house and play with your son. The conversations that followed after the one about your ex were filled with…tension. Maybe that wasn’t the right word for it. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but you just felt like you’d disappointed Steve in some way. He’d been borderline short with you, only genuinely smiling when he interacted with Leo.

Steve knocked again, and this time you did sigh.

You weren’t in the mood to deal with him. Far from it, in fact.

You’d finally decided to see what you could do about the arrangements for your ex. You’d been prepared to drive to the next city over and see if you could get a plane ticket or something. You had money saved up, and with Steve helping out around the house as of late, there was no need to dip into your savings. However, your car wouldn’t start. You turned the key until your fingers ached, but nothing would give. You always took care of your car if you didn’t take care of anything else. Now, you would have to spend money to get it looked at.

You were brought out of your reverie by the sound of your door opening. You frowned, realizing that while you hadn’t locked the screen, you’d most definitely locked the other door. Your mouth parted as Steve let himself in, a key in hand as he shut the door behind him. He looked worried as he approached you.

“Why didn’t you answer the door?” he asked, reaching for your face.

You swallowed and took a step back, eyeing him.

“Where did you get that?” you asked, gesturing to the key in his hand as you ignored his question.

His mouth fell into a straight line as he walked over to Leo.

“I had one made,” was his simple response.

Your frown deepened, and you strode over to him, taking Leo from him. You looked him up and down before taking a step back. You briefly closed your eyes, realizing that you were indeed about to be the ungrateful bitch who was about to tell Captain America to stop helping her.

“Steve...we need to talk…”

He straightened, looking down his nose at you as he waited for you to continue.

“First of all, I want you to know that I do appreciate all of your help. You have been an absolute saint, you have no idea, but…”

You looked away, unable to hold his intense gaze as you kept going.

“You’re suffocating me. I know that you’ve taken a liking to Leo and you feel like I deserve everything you’ve been doing for me and more, but it’s starting to make me uncomfortable. Steve, you had a key made without my permission,” you said, gesturing to it. “You’re temporary. You’ve been here for nearly a month and I’m sure whatever you and your team are working on has to be ending sooner rather than later.”

Steve said nothing, simply watching you as you ranted.

“Leo is going to start expecting your company. Hell, even I might start expecting you to be around all the time and that’s not something I want to get used to, because it isn’t true. You’re sweet, really you are, but Leo and I are fine. You don’t need to come around all the time.”

He didn’t immediately respond, simply staring at you with an unreadable expression. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed before nodding.

“I see,” was all he said.

“I know I’m coming off as ungrateful-.”

“No, no,” he said, placing his hand on your shoulder. “If I’m making you uncomfortable, then maybe I am overstepping.”

He placed the key in your hand, almost reluctantly.

“You’re right. We won’t be here much longer, and I guess I never thought about the affect it would have on the two of you when I’m no longer around. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you murmured.

He reached up, brushing his fingers along your cheek. You flinched, involuntarily, but he noticed, and his eyes hardened for the briefest of moments before sighing. He stepped away.

“I’ll go.”

Your heart sank, and part of you felt like maybe you were being too harsh. You followed him to the door, Leo cooing in your ear.

“Steve, I… I really am thankful for everything. I promise I am,” you assured him.

He looked at you with a small smile, halfway out of the door.

“I know you are.”

You pressed your hand to the door as it shut behind him, staring at it for a moment before taking Leo upstairs for a bath.

.

.

.

It was sometime in the night when you were woken up by a procession of knocks on your front door. You stumbled down the stairs, half asleep, realizing too late that you weren’t exactly dressed to answer the door. However, considering how late it was, you were sure it was either a case of mistaken identity so to speak or someone needing to use a phone. It was a small town, after all.

You opened the door, surprised to discover who was on the other side. Although, maybe you shouldn’t have been. You’d seen more of him than you had anyone else since you first moved to town. You grimaced, half of your frame hidden behind the door as you pressed your chest against it, hand clutching the side of it.

“Steve,” you breathed. “What are you doing here? It’s late.”

You would be lying if you said you weren’t a bit nervous.

Steve Rogers may have been America’s golden boy, holding true to that the past month or so, but his suffocating presence had been starting to wear on you. It was what had sparked the conversation you’d had with him hours earlier. The conversation where you had to find a gentle way to convey to him that you needed him to back off.

You knew that he meant well, and it was why you were so reluctant to have that talk with him, but… Part of you believed that Steve was getting a bit too attached. That maybe he thought there was something going on here, more than what really was.

“I know. I was in the area, doing some recon when I thought about our talk. Can I come in?”

The question was innocent enough, especially coming from Captain America of all people, but you didn’t feel right about letting him in. You didn’t know why.

“Steve, it’s late. I’ve already put Leo to bed and-.”

“I didn’t want to leave here without talking this out. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, that was never my intentions,” he softly replied.

You pursed your lips, studying him.

You believed him.

After all, you’d only known him to always try and do the right thing, and while you never wanted to say it aloud, you and your son _did_ need help. Steve had been nothing but a saint to you. Maybe it was your own issues and trauma that made you hesitant. Maybe you were reading too much into things and Steve just genuinely wanted to help you in any way he could. He was from a different time, and maybe he didn’t view his behavior the way you did. Maybe you were just being a bitch.

You gazed at him and sighed. His eyebrows were furrowed, blue eyes focused on you with a look of concern that was oh so familiar. Why oh why were you always pushing people away?

“Okay,” you relented.

The corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile as you reached over and unlocked the screen door. You moved out of the way as he came inside, shutting the door behind him with a resounding click. You pulled on your t-shirt, the end of it brushing the top of your knees as you turned to face him.

“I only ever wanted to look out for you…”

You sighed, sitting down.

“I know that,” you quietly replied.

He sat down beside you, facing you as he continued.

“You were right. I _was_ trying to make up for what Leo’s father did to you. It…it _tormented_ me, (Y/N).”

He scooted closer to you, his clothed knees brushing your bare ones.

“I know that I woke up in a completely different world than the one I left when I went into the ice. I know that, but sometimes I still come across things that disgust me. That make me angry enough to kill, and hearing how he just up and left you and your son like that…”

He looked away with a sigh.

“I understand, Steve. It made me angry too, and I get how you got a little carried away, but you don’t need to make up for anything.”

He shook his head.

“I was raised to take care of my girl. That’s how it was… If you were blessed enough to get a beautiful girl you’d do anything for, you looked out for her.”

You chuckled with a shake of your head, brushing his words off.

“That’s really sweet, Steve, but I’m not your girl and you aren’t Leo’s father. You don’t owe us anything…”

He suddenly took your hands into his own, and you frowned. He leaned in, tightening his grip as he smiled at you.

“…but you could be. You could be my girl, and I could be Leo’s father,” he proposed.

Your eyes widened and you reared back.

“Steve…”

“You need me. You said it yourself that you were so thankful for all of my help…”

“Yes, but-!”

“I could be around all the time. You need a man around the house to take care of you and Leo,” he continued, bringing one hand up to rest on your neck, thumb brushing along your jaw.

You heart felt like it was going to burst from your chest. You felt sick.

“No, I-. _Steve_. You barely even know me, and I hardly know you. Besides, I don’t think I’ll be ready for another relationship for a long time. I just want to focus on Leo, right now.”

“I do know you, (Y/N). You’re so sweet…and polite…and beautiful. You’re a wonderful mother to him, a perfect mother. You’re perfect for _me_ ,” he pressed, scooting closer as you moved back.

“No-.”

“You are. You are,” he murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips against yours.

You turned your head away with a frown, pushing against him.

“From the first moment I saw you, I thought to myself that you looked like an angel in that white dress, feet bare and dirt on your forehead. You were so adorable, and Leo was right there with you. He laughed when he first saw me, you know. He loved me,” he whispered, turning you to face him.

You beat your fists against his chest, but you might as well had been hitting a brick wall for all the good it did you.

“When I came out of the ice, I thought I’d never find a girl who was so right for me in this day and age. A sweet girl who wanted a family… I thought I’d spend so much of my time on this earth alone. I was wrong. **You complete me** ,” he said in between fierce kisses.

You finally pulled away with a gasp, slipping from in between him before sprinting to the other side of the room. He frowned up at you, and you frantically looked around the room.

“(Y/N), you can focus on Leo. I can take care of everything, and you and Leo can spend all day with each other. You can devote all of your time to him just like you do now,” he said, standing.

Your legs were shaking as you backed away from him, hand sliding along the wall as you eyed him with tears in your eyes. You’d always noticed how big he was, but it was never more glaring than it was in this moment. He could do anything to you, and you’d be powerless to stop him.

“Steve, p-please. You’re scaring me,” you whispered.

“I can love you the way Nathan never did. I will _never_ abandon you like he did,” he whispered, approaching you like a lion would prey.

“Steve…Steve, I thought you were my friend,” you pleaded, stumbling back towards the kitchen.

His frown deepened.

“I am. I am your friend…and I’m in love with you…”

“No,” you denied, shaking your head as the room began to spin.

“I am. I will always protect you and Leo. You’ll want for nothing. I’ll protect you both from anyone who wants to harm you. You’ll be completely safe with me.”

“Steve… _stop_ ,” you begged. “Please.”

“We finished our mission a week ago. We found those men who took you, and I made it so they’d never harm you again,” he confessed.

Your eyes widened at that.

“What?”

“I took care of Nathan too. He got what he deserved for abandoning you like that…”

You halted all movement, staring at him as your stomach twisted into knots. A chill passed down your spine, and you were certain that you were going to throw up.

“Do you know that he was married? He abandoned you so easily and moved on like it was nothing only to give someone else what he should have given you,” he spat, eyes hardening.

A few tears skipped down your cheeks, and then you turned. You ran into the kitchen, almost tripping over the chair as you sprinted past the table. You faced him, hand reaching for a knife as he walked into the kitchen. There was only a table between you, and you released a shaky breath as you raised your arm.

“Please don’t make me do this,” you cried.

Steve looked at you with pity, as if _you_ needed help.

“Just leave. I won’t tell anyone about what you did, I swear,” you promised.

Steve huffed, arms flexing, and you looked between him and the kitchen doorway.

“(Y/N),” he warned.

You ran around the other side of the table, shoving it against his legs before turning the corner. You slid and landed on your side, immediately pushing yourself to your knees as you climbed the stairs. You’d only made it halfway up when his hand closed around your ankle. You shrieked as your chin harshly met one of the steps, kicking out at him as he began to pull you down.

You slammed the knife into the wood, hanging on with an iron grip as one of his hands dug into your waist.

“Steve, please,” you shrieked, screaming when he successfully pulled you down.

The two of you landed at the bottom in a heap, and he wasted no time in pinning you beneath him.

Just then the two of you heard a faint noise, and you knew the commotion had stirred Leo. You struggled beneath Steve, fighting to get to your son, but he wouldn’t let up. A few more moments passed by before it was quiet again, and you knew Leo had fallen back asleep. Steve turned his head to face you, and the tears spilled over all over again.

His chest was heaving against yours, jaw clenched as he ran his eyes over you. You flinched as he reached up to brush his fingers down the side of your face, blue eyes drinking you in.

“We need to be quiet,” he softly said, one of his hands trailing down your body.

You started to buck against him, so much fear coursing through you it made your head spin. His fingers danced along your exposed thigh.

“No, no, no,” you murmured.

He pressed his face into your neck, shushing you.

“We have to be quiet. We don’t want to wake him up, do we?”

You let your head fall back to the floor with a soft thud, defeated. How did you not see it? How did things escalate so far without you noticing? _Where_ did you go wrong?

A loud tearing sound pulled you back to reality, and you cried when the cool air hit your naked core. His fingers were suddenly there, working against you and spreading heat through your stomach.

“Steve,” you begged, reaching down to grip his wrist.

“Let me take care of you,” he said just before sliding down your shaking frame.

Your mouth opened in a silent scream when his mouth descended over the most sensitive part of you. Your hand gripped his head for leverage, digging into his scalp in an attempt to get him off. He simply grabbed your hands and intertwined his fingers with your own. You bit your lip at the pleasure that coursed through you, unsurprised when you tasted blood.

You hadn’t been touched like this in two years, and the abruptness of it all was messing with your mind. You squeezed Steve’s hand, vision blurring as you were positive you were crushing his head with your thighs. Your back arched off of the floor, chest heaving and feet flailing as he thrust his tongue inside of you with vigor. You were almost there, breath hitching as you climbed, but right before you hit the peak, he pulled away.

You fell back to the floor with a groan, turning to get away from him just as his hands lowered to his pants. You crawled across the floor on shaky legs as you reached out to your phone on the couch. Your fingers just barely brushed against it when his hands were on your hips, pushing them to the floor. You gasped as his chest pressed against your back, pinning you between him and the hard floor.

“Steve…Steve, please,” you panted.

You twisted beneath him, legs kicking as he forced himself between your legs. One of his hands pressed into the side of your head, preventing you from moving while the other dragged the tip of his cock along your entrance.

“Let me take care of you, (Y/N),” he almost begged. “Let me take care of you.”

You squeaked when he slid inside of you, hands reaching out to claw against the floor. You sobbed as he thrust inside of you, hand fisted into your hair as soft grunts escaped his lips. You tried to push yourself up onto your elbows, but he was there, leaning down and pushing you back down in the process.

“You’re going to be so happy with me,” he whispered, lips brushing along your ear. “I’m going to be so good to Leo, and when you’re ready, we’ll have another. We’ll give him someone to play with.”

“No,” you moaned, reaching up to dig your nails into his arm.

“Yes,” he hissed, one of his hands coming around to grip your throat, holding you in place as he fucked you. “Can’t you see it?”

You frantically shook your head.

“You’ll be so beautiful, big and round, outside in your bare feet. I’ll build you the biggest greenhouse you want, ten times the size of the one you have, now. I’m going to give you everything you want,” he murmured, dragging his cock in and out of your slick walls.

You gasped, realizing that spots were appearing in your vision. You hit his hand, but he paid you no mind.

“You need me. You need me to take care of you…”

His voice was fading, and you squeaked, attempting to speak his name, but nothing came out. You clenched around him, the sounds of his grunts getting louder reached your ears just as you lost consciousness.

.

.

.

When you came to, Leo was crying. The familiar sound cracked through your subconscious, and you woke with a start. You were still on the living room floor, prone in front of the couch, but there was a thick quilt thrown over you. You blinked, taking note of your sore throat as you realized that Steve was nowhere to be found.

Leo quieted, and you struggled to sit up, bringing the quilt with you as you clutched it to your chest. You heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to gaze at Steve as he descended them, Leo in his arms as Steve crooned at him. Your fingers tightened on the cover, staring at the Avenger in fear.

“It’s okay,” he shushed, pressing his lips to your son’s forehead. “Daddy’s got you.”


End file.
